


Silhouette

by blahblahblah97



Category: Rogue One - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Angst, Cassian POV, Death, Everything Hurts, F/M, Friendship, I was in pain, I'm Sorry, Jyn POV, Love, Rogue One - Freeform, Rogue One Spoilers, self discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahblah97/pseuds/blahblahblah97
Summary: Cassian would never regret dying for the Rebellion. He had given his life to the cause. He would only regret that Jyn would have to die with him.What will you do in your final moments? What will you become?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Clodagh and I'm not over Rogue One and pretty sure I never will be.   
> This is just a little one shot I couldn't rest until I'd finished in the last few moments of Jyn and Cassian. I'm emotional about everyone. Help me.   
> Happy holidays!   
> Song recommendations/ inspirations (really do listen to them to my mind they fit it perfectly): Silhouette by Aquilo, To Leave Something Behind by Sean Rowe, and Call You Home by Mangas Colorado.

Silhouette. 

 

Let's go out in flames so everyone knows who we are,   
Cause these city walls never knew that we'd make it this far.   
We've become echoes, but echoes that faded away,   
So let's dance like two shadows burning out our glory days.  
-'Silhouette' by Aquilo. 

 

It's an odd feeling, knowing you're going to die.   
Jyn couldn't help but think of the irony of it- Jyn Erso had worn many names, done many things and escaped death more times than she cared to admit. But this- this was something worthy to die for. It was her father’s legacy and Saw’s legacy, the entire galaxies safety and freedom. 

She would not regret dying here, on this god forsaken planet at the hands of the weapon her own father created. For the first time in her life she knew she couldn't run- there was nowhere to run.   
But also for the first time- she was not alone. 

Cassian Andor was a study in contradictions. The heart of the rebellion was never pure, growing up with Saw taught her that. It was grit and blood on your hands and sacrifice for the greater good. But it was Cassian who made her see why they fought so hard, why they would fight with their last breathe to accomplish something, anything for the cause- The Rebellion had been their entire life. To let it die meant that every bad thing done was for nothing.

He had been many things in the short space of time that Jyn had known him.   
An opportunity, a captor, an acquaintance, a partner, a betrayer, an assassin, a life saver, a friend. 

Cassian was the shades of grey in the black and white rebellion, the one willing to do the bad thing for the greater good.   
He had taken a chance on her and her father, reminding her that some orders are worth disobeying. Some people are worth changing for. 

She would only regret that it came to this for them all. 

 

Cassian Andor would never regret dying for the cause. He would only regret that Jyn was going to die with him.   
He hadn't expected to come to care for her. She was a part of his mission, a soldier, something to acquire in order to achieve a greater goal. He hadn't expected her to constantly surprise him- from saving a child from Stormtroopers and Saw’s rebels fighting to starting out not caring for the Rebellion, something that had only ever took from her, to leading Rogue One into battle, willing to sacrifice herself and her new found friends to protect the legacy of her father.

To help the rebellion not because it benefitted her, but because it was the right thing to do. He hadn't expected her to change him. 

He had been fighting for the Rebellion since he was six years old. He had been a fighter and a spy and a murderer and everything in between, all for the greater good. It was Jyn who made him think that through, hesitate, realise that that wasn't always the answer. There was sometimes another way, a better way. 

He was hoping there was a way out of this for Jyn. That there would be a way he could get her out of here. But their men are dead, Baze and Chirrut down and Bohdi and K-2SO gone, every exit and escape route annihilated. As they hobbled down the elevator Cassian considers anything he can do. When they exit the building he sees the unmistakable rays of the Death Star, and knows that there's no way out of here. 

Jyn shoulders his weight and looks up at him.   
“Well that's that then, isn't it?” She says pragmatically, and Cassian nods.   
“Yeah,” he replies. “That's that.”   
She jerks her head forward. “Come on then.” 

In one last surprising act, Jyn has picked a nice place for them to die. 

They staggered down to the beach, through the sand and to the shore, the beautiful skies of Scarif surrounding them, the shockwaves of the Deathstar in the distance. As they collapse to their knees neither Cassian nor Jyn are looking for a way out, for once. 

“We did it,” Jyn says, almost surprised.   
“We did. With any luck the plans- and the Rebellion- are long gone,” Cassian replies, hoping that he's right, hoping that this wasn't all for nothing. He glances at Jyn as she stares in wonder at the beautiful skies he notices she's beautiful. How had he not seen it before? 

He had come to care for her in the few days he had known her. Jyn had changed him in ways he couldn't describe- made him question right and wrong. He thinks he might even love her, and he can't help but think of what could have been. 

As she looks back at him, he's not sure what it is. Maybe Chirrut is right. Maybe it's The Force. But he knows Jyn is thinking the same.

Their hands meet across the warm sand and he wants to give her some comfort before they die.   
“Your Father would have been proud of you,” he tells her, and her eyes soften. 

“Thank you for sticking around,” she says gently. As if on instinct, the two of them surge towards each other, collapsing into each other and holding each other tightly. 

“Thank you,” Cassian whispers reverently, and then, nothing, and they find peace at last.


End file.
